Miran Uzumaki
Miran Uzumaki (うずまき ミーラン, Uzumaki Miran) is a Genin-ranked missing-nin and the student of Yuka Nara, better known as Aira Hatsune. Background Miran was born on May 1st in Sunagakure as the child of Anim Uzumaki and an unknown man from the same clan. According to her mother, Miran has two elder step-brother from her father. As Anim said, Miran's brothers often visited the young girl, however this ended when she was 2 years old. This is the reason why she doesn't remember of her brothers; all she knows is that one of them is a shinobi of Iwagakure, while the other one is a wanderer and both of them are 4 years older than herself. Miran grew up alone with her mother, who raised her with love and care, doing her best to help her become a valuable woman one day. Anim didn't pay high attention to physical trainings, she decided to let her daughter have a peaceful childhood, however she always made sure her daughter would grow up with high moral and sense of justice. At age 10 Miran got admitted to the Ninja Academy. In the academy Miran was taught a core curriculum of reading, writing, mathematics, science, geography, etc. These lessons was typically framed in a ninja-context, and in fact was learned at all in order to facilitate later instruction in tactics and strategy. Miran also learned the Shinobi Rules, how to strengthen her mind and body, and received special lectures from veteran shinobi. She was taken through the handling of ninja weapons and tools, like shuriken and kunai, learning how to throw and wield them through target practice, as well as instructed on the basics of trap-setting. She was also taught about chakra and how to use it, hand seals. Shinobi classes was broken into the basic levels of Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. When Miran got admitted to the academy, Anim trained her regularly after school. She helped her practicing Bukijutsu and Taijutsu, however she paid the most attention to help her daughter with the Nature Transformations as well as the Fūinjutsu, within that the Uzumaki Hiden. To determine Miran's nature affinity, Anim gave her a paper made from a special type of tree that is grown and fed with chakra. Miran infused the paper with her chakra and the paper split in two as a sign her chakra's affinity was wind. Anim wasn't surprised, since not only her nature affinity was wind, but most of the Uzumaki possessed that nature. Anim gave Miran a Giant Folding Fan, that she could use for both Tessenjutsu and Nature Transformation, strengthening the power of her wind release techniques. Miran seemed to be capable of learning Fūinjutsu, especially the clan's secret techniques. Even before graduating the young girl was able to use three of the Uzumaki Hiden. After three years Miran took both a written exam and a practical exam administered by a chūnin instructor, to earn enough marks to pass. At age 13 Miran graduated from the academy with good grades. The Kazekage didn't assign her to any teams, that was rather odd to the young girl. Only few days after the graduation Miran lost faith in the Kazekage and the high ranked shinobi of the village after they let one of the ANBU member's summon to eat innocent people of the village. The leader of Sunagakure didn't punish the ANBU member, nor his summon. This careless behaviour angered the young Uzumaki to the point she decided to leave the village, and she would return when she would be strong enough to be the Kazekage and protect everyone in the village. Before the young girl would have left, she broke into the library of the village and stole the scroll of all the D-rank techniques as well as a C-rank one. After leaving the village Miran met a green haired woman, who used to be a high ranked kunoichi of Sunagakure. Aira Hatsune shared Miran's opinion and decided to follow the young girl on her journey and train her until one day she would be strong enough to return and protect everyone. Personality Miran is a headstrong, impulsive, eccentric, and stubborn girl. She is also talkative and tomboyish. Miran has a verbal tic: when flustered or excited, she would end her sentences with "(da)ttekuso" (dammit). She's unwavering loyalty to Suna and her loved ones – friends and family – and that devotion inspires all those around her. She is a hard worker and takes a strong moral stance, she's also unbending in her beliefs. Miran is strong, cool and a little scary but relied on by everyone, even so she can be really girly and liked sweet things and cute clothes. Despite her young age, Miran often acts motherly toward her comrades by cooking for them, treating their injuries or being being very strict, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of her comrades. She is very honest, and always speaks her mind out, without caring about what will be the consequences. Appearance Miran has the appearance of a young woman in her early teenage years with a slender physique and a soft, light-peach skin. She has long, red hair that she wears in a single braid. Miran's standard attire consists of a neckless and sleeveless creme colored shirt, underneath a fishnet shirt. She also wore a neck warmer in the same color, which she pulls up to cover her face in order to hide her identity. In front the neckwarmer reached down to her lower abdomen, while at her back it looked like a cape that reached her knees. She also wears a black mini-skirt and fishnet short pants. A red obi is tied around her waist, that has a pouch attached to at Miran's left side. Besides this she wears a pair of fingerless, black gloves, and a pair of lightweight black shoes, which allow for stealth and easy use of fast techniques. Usually a large scroll is attached to her obi at her waist in case if she needs to seal away something with the Uzumaki Sealing Technique. Abilities Life Force, Chakra Prowess and Control As a direct descendant of the Uzumaki clan, Miran has a remarkably powerful life-force. This gives her tremendous stamina, reserves of chakra, and vitality. This also gives her immense longevity. Her inherit life-force also grants a powerful healing capabilities, allowing her to mend wounds and regenerate quickly. Miran has an excellent control over her chakra, and thus, an innate ability to use techniques to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Sensory Perception Unlike most sensors, who normally require to mould their chakra first, Miran appears able to detect chakra targets without any conscious effort. Using this ability, Miran can detect the presence of others, easily discern how many and if a specific individual, even its species, is present from great distance, letting her easily track the target. She can determine the size of a target's chakra reserve and potency, and even tell when someone was lying through the dishonest emotions causing chakra fluctuations. Miran can also tell if someone is a clone technique or trapped in genjutsu, including herself. Similarly, she can conceal her own chakra from others. Ninjutsu Fūinjutsu Space–Time Ninjutsu Kenjutsu Nature Transformation Summoning Technique Medical Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Intelligence